Waltzing With Death V2
by The Green Seer
Summary: Evil doesn't take a break, not even after 500 years, and this time, the mortal world's affairs find themselves mixed with the Afterlife's. The old and new generations face each other, but even together can they figure out what is going on in time to save both realms?


**I'll say it: I've given up on the other story; therefore, I'll be completely rewriting 'Waltzing With Death'. I believe I didn't do much research on Bleach's complex universe and even thought I said I won't be using many element from the anime, well, it was unavoidable. Also, the original character were bland after I re-read the whole thing, so this time, I'll focus a bit on the new teams dynamics and the bonds they will form with our favorite gang. I have a vague storyline. I'll just think as I write where I want to take things. Don't worry, I have a planned conclusion so the action won't be just random. Mostly. Hopefully…**

**Enjoy! :)**

The darkened heavens dominated the landscape as black clouds rolled over the sky, threatening with booming thunders the once still valley. The trees on the ground rustled in anticipation along with the breezing wind that soundlessly bent over the creeks and the dwellers of the forest in its endless path.

One figure stood atop a high cliff overseeing the serpentine shape of the basin, the peaks of the mountains reigning proudly in the translucent radiance of the lightning bolts that cracked the sky like lashes. Her black ponytail snapped in the wind with every blow and the chill in the air brought shivers to ran through her slim body despite the red and black robe she wore.

Her head hoisted up as another lightning bolt flashed in the moonless night and she readied herself; feet digging slightly in the ground, shoulders tense, gray eyes vigilant, arms shaking with excitement. She could feel her building chi, gathered in her hands waiting for the moment to be released, and slowly a small grin formed on her lips.

A 'tsk' sound came from behind her, but the girl seemed to not have heard. The man closed his eyes and tightened the coat around his body with one hand while the other rested on the hilt of a sheathed sword firmly embedded in the ground to lean upon. He was standing a good distance away from his pupil, but even from there he could sense her uncontrollable joy at finally meeting her element. She was only concentrating on the lightning, ignoring the wind, ignoring the rare droplets of the incoming rain, the tumultuous clouds stumbling like tsunami all around them. He doubted anything good was going to happen that night. He shook his head. She would learn the hard way. That was always the case with her.

The bluish blinding light struck suddenly. Too fast for her to react properly. She was focused, yes, her chi was spilling from her body as if an overflowed cup and she just wished it would happen already. But when it did she barely had time to raise her arms, coat her hands with protective energy and feel the electricity flow through her body and into the ground, the bolt using her like a lightning rod. She squeaked at the swift interaction, however, it turned to a gasp the next second as the sheer power began to overwhelm her.

Her knees buckled and she groaned trying to redirect the raw energy somewhere else. Her hands started to burn and she feared the lightning would turn her to a crisp when the glint of a blade caught her eye and she almost sighed in relief. The sword cut through the bolt before it smacked into the ground and stayed fixed with the wooden handle upright. With another conductor, the girl leaped back and collapsed right after panting with exhaustion. Slowly, the energy was absorbed in the earth and the sword remained on the dark background smoking slightly.

Light steps neared the girl's prone form. The man gazed at her shortly before going to pick up his usual walking staff. "I said it was not the right time, my dear. You are not ready, you do not posses enough self-control to attempt such an advanced technique."

The young girl frowned, not liking being reprimanded. She picked herself up and followed her teacher back to the temple in silence. She wasn't going to like explaining to her teammates what has taken place either. They wouldn't leave her alone for a while. The thought brought a sore taste in her mouth and she grimaced. In front of her, the monk smiled.

**Xiaolin Showdown**

Black eyes danced with mirth as they fell upon blazing gray. The boy smirked at the slouching girl as both her and teacher entered the room soaking wet, one ashamed the other serene like always. The old monk's gaze trailed on all of them, silently sending them the message they all new. Even more so after their teammate's failure.

"Training is due tomorrow morning. We shall return to the routine and the 'slow and safe' approach from now on." He said with a pointed look at his headstrong female student. "Don't stay up too long or there will be consequences." With that, he turned and left the four teens in silence. Which only lasted for five more seconds.

He started laughing. Beside him, a red haired girl sent him a disapproving look which he expertly ignored and then went to fetch the medical aid kit. Another boy, tall and blonde rolled his eyes and left as well, returning shortly with two dry towels.

The wet girl took them with a grateful smile and took off her outer robe standing in only a white tank top, also damp. She put one towel around her shoulders and with the other she wrapped up her hair, all the while glaring at her amused teammate.

"Zip it, brat!" She hissed as the other girl motioned for her to sit down on the couch.

"Don't mind him." The red head spoke softly. She gently looked at her hands and began patting the burns with disinfectant before draping them in gauze. "You'd better leave them some time to heal. They're not as shallow as they first appear."

Ignoring the stinging, the girl nodded. "Thanks, Suna. I will."

"Eh? Did the lightning fry every drop of evilness in you or what?" The girl flinched and scowled. The boy continued unaware of the dangerous growl originating from her. "Finally the beast is tamed by the most unlikely sources. Her own powers, people! Is not every day we see the most obnoxious, unruly, irresponsible – " But the end was never known since a fist in the face was enough to throw the boy off his feet and on the other side of the room.

The red head was standing in an instant, delicate hands covering her gaping mouth. "Han!" She screamed in worry, but then she remembered her female friend who was currently stepping closer to him with murder in her eyes. "Kassie, your hands need to heal!"

"Oh yeah! 'Cause that's what matters right now!" Groaned Han blinking the pretty spots away. The sight of an enraged lightning dragon coming for round two had him gulping in fright so he tried to crawl back only to meet the wall.

"Maybe you haven't noticed…" The strong, low tone of the quiet blonde had all eyes aimed at him. He watched them blankly, arms crossed, the very image of seriousness. "But it's late, and we have practice tomorrow. You may have a go at Han then, Kassie." He said and casually moved his body to the door hinting at them going to bed.

Suna was quick to agree, if only to avoid explaining why Han was so black and blue to teacher the next day. "Come on, guys! Joseph is right; we have a hard day tomorrow." She coaxed when Kassie didn't moved an inch.

The girl was grounding her teeth but, in the end, huffed and left with one last glare which Han gladly returned. Suna followed her after taking a glance at her friend, searching for any injury. The boy shook his head and tried to smile, being only partially successful.

"It's alright, Suna. I'm used to it by now." The red head could only sigh.

When everyone left, Joseph shut off the lights and retreated to his bedroom after making sure the others were in their respective quarters. He knew Kassie's temper and he wouldn't have been surprised to see the girl sneaking to Han's room for some midnight revenge. They were both very explosive characters, always clashing yet none knew each other better than them. He didn't fully understand how that was even possible, but until those two would get over their pride, he and Suna were stuck in the middle as mediators. That was how Joseph fell asleep; by thinking of this dissimilar new family he ended up with.

**Bleach**

As the small rays of the sun peeked over the horizon, the morning birds sung to the still cloudy sky. The moist in the air along with the sharp wind froze any living being bold enough to step out of the safety of the woods, yet that couldn't be said for the two figures leaping in the air over the tallest trees as if the gravity itself didn't affect them. Which it didn't.

Both dressed in loose, black garments with long white cloaks, they moved silently and gracefully, blurs to anyone's eyes. They gradually slowed down as the imposing roofs of the ancient Xiaolin Temple came into sight. They rested on a sturdy tree branch and settled to gaze in peace at the golden and blue buildings, the stoned pathways, the soothing gardens with pools of fresh water spewed out by statues of past warriors and honorable creatures, the breathtaking columns and the impressive gate separating the world of the future from an inheritance preserved for two millennia.

Everything managed to bring the two slightly foggy memories of a long, forgotten life. An experience they would never dare let go off, and that was already proven since they were all still together, still united, still once known as the Xiaolin Dragons; the saviors of the world, the ones who sacrificed themselves to banish the evil and keep the balance of peace, the era of calm and tranquility that was both sought after by many and despised by others. But such matters didn't depend on them anymore, or at least not the matters the temple had to deal with.

"Ready?" The tallest of them inquired to his female companion.

The woman smirked. "Are you?"

They vanished and reappeared in front of the gate. Wood enforced with steel beneath a stone arcade. On the side, there was a string which the female pulled carefully. Several clinks echoed in the air and a few seconds later a middle aged man in a simple white robe opened the doors. He studied them with stern black eyes before he bowed and asked who they were in Chinese.

The two bowed back and the man answered in the same language. "Travelers, venerable monk. We wish to seek an audience with the head monk and consult him for a stay at your magnificent abode."

The monk nodded and invited them in. He lead them to the main building and into a modest room with three round windows and mats on the floor they could sit on while waiting. It was only after half an hour that the head monk finally appeared. He was a bald man in his late forties, with rugged features yet soft gray eyes. He was wearing black pants, a white tunic and a dark green vest tied with a black sash. Around his neck was a golden coin medallion with the Chinese symbol for harmony. They bowed and the monk sat in front of them, hands clasped on his knees and eyes regarding them with patience and curiosity.

"Greetings, young ones! I am Master Ren. How may I be of used to you?"

This time, the girl spoke. "Good morning, Master. I am Kimiko and this is Raimundo. I will be direct since there is no other way this can be said. We were sent here on a mission by our superior. We don't mean any harm, rather we were tasked with watching your four students, the Xiaolin Dragons." She paused glimpsing the caution in the monk's gaze. "We believe there is somebody out there who is trying to hurt them and I and my teammate are here to find out who they are and why."

The man tilted his head thoughtfully. "While I do agree with you that there is somebody out there after my students, Miss Kimiko, I believe this meeting to be more than just purely altruism on your part. There are many variables you left out or simply don't have knowledge of, but in either case I'm not sure of leaving my precious apprentices to people I don't know."

There was a beat of silence as both parties mulled over the next course of action when Raimundo suddenly blinked as if realizing something. "Is there a dragon here named Dojo?" He asked hesitantly. At the monk's nod, he smiled. "Can you please call him? He can vouch we're not the enemy here."

Master Ren stood up and left the room with one last unsure glance at his supposedly guests. When he was out of sight Kimiko nudged Rai. "Hey, good thinking."

Raimundo smirked. "I know. Let's hope now the gecko is still around."

The head monk returned before long with the almost twenty hundred years old dragon in tow. Dojo changed over the past five centuries. For once he was a bit plumper, not how Chuckie was but close, his scales were darker in certain spots and his hair was graying. He was nearing the end of his life and the recognition caught Kimiko and Raimundo unprepared.

"I don't believe this!" He yelled rubbing furiously at his eyes. "Don't tell me I'm hallucinating again. It was bad enough seeing my dear, old, puppy-eyes, but now you guys? Now I understand why you won't let me take the kids on wu hunts anymore, Ren. I'm going senile!"

"Dude, we _are_ here." Laughed the brunet struggling to shake off the nostalgia rising up in his heart. Beside him, Kimiko nodded with a kind smile.

It took Dojo more than a minute and several pokes to comprehend the reality, but when everything proved to be true he grinned widely, quickly tearing up. "But…you look so young?" He sniffed. "Just like when you…"

Kimiko smiled sadly, affectionately running her fingers over the small lizard's back. "Yeah, we did. But that was only the beginning of a new adventure."

"Man, you don't get any breaks, do you?" He chuckled.

Raimundo huffed leaning back on his arms. "But at least we're all together…almost together." He winked at the dragon. "We're still waiting, oh mighty dragon!"

"Oh! Don't go all superior on me now. I've learned a few tricks in the past couple of decades. Just you wait, this guy still got it." He enjoyed the feeling of belonging once more and this time he was going to make it last. He had grown, matured, and he could damn well hold his ground in front of anyone. He was going to show his old friends what was a real dragon made of, even more, he was going to demonstrate the true strength of the Cho clan by fighting beside them yet again.

Master Ren was watching the exchange at first with anxiety. It slowly melt away, though, after seeing the happiness in the old dragon's eyes as he freely talked with the strangers. He didn't understand much, just that they knew and were at ease with each other, and considering that Dojo was currently the oldest being in the temple that meant he was also quite respected by the high council. If he said the two were trustworthy then Master Ren would take his words as granted, and in turn trust them too.

"So, I think it would be right to tell us exactly what is happening." Finally stated Dojo, and Master Ren had to inwardly sigh in relief at not reminding them himself. "We can do some catching up later when the fate of the world is not an urgent matter, right?"

"Well, I'm not so sure about the fate of the world, but it's definitely not good _for_ the world." Muttered Raimundo straightening up. Kimiko took a deep breath and began telling them everything.

**Xiaolin Showdown**

"Darn it!" Suna cursed again after being hit by another ball, this time in the leg. She lost her balance and no matter how much she flailed her arms she still fell face down in the muddy soil. She pushed herself up spitting out a blob of filthy dirt and gasped and choked but the taste chose to linger no matter what.

A strangled scream broke out behind her and a thud announced the red head that the balls won over another victim. The gagging told her it was Han and the continuous swears rolling off his tongue spoke volumes of his unsuccessful goes at getting up.

Suna shook her head and placed her hands firmly on the sloppy earth. After making sure she had a solid grip she slowly raised. And fell back down when another projectile hit her square in the back. She groaned.

A distance away from the downed red head, Joseph was handling himself just slightly better. Besides being covered from head to toe in mud, his feet kept slipping and he was getting more and more tired with every ball that hit him. He growled when two more smacked into him, one in the back and the other over his wrist, numbing it to some extent. He moved to run but his foot got caught in the soggy ground and he almost did a perfect split if Kassie hadn't seized him from behind. However, she didn't gauge her angle very well and they both went tumbling down.

"Sorry…" The blonde mumbled taking his weight off the smaller girl. The girl gasped and recoiled at the sight of her dirtied clothes and hair.

"Ew! Why did we have to train _out_side?" She spat taking her teammate's hand. They stood up carefully, mindful of the spheres shooting above their heads, and took off in a crouch towards Suna.

Han was breathing hard by her side and trying to lift the exhausted girl to lean on his shoulder. He awkwardly deflected a ball with a fist and ducked his head to avoid an eventual headache. But the aims suddenly changed. The thick polls stopped launching randomly and began pointing to the four teens.

What followed was a muddy massacre that neither one of them would soon forget. Then again, the bruises alone were enough to remind them of it.

After the exercise, the young Wudai warriors crawled to the steps of the house near the training grounds. The grime and muck splashed on the cold stone with each step before they crashed down. Further up, in the doorway, stood a lithe, ruby red dragon with black hair set in a short ponytail and amused dark eyes. He snickered, slowly slithering to them but keeping at a safe distance from Kassie.

"It got a bit to your head, eh?" He shrugged off the glares of the four with a smirk and continued. "Just 'cause you promoted ain't reason enough to consider yourself ready for the cool stuff. Ya've got a lot to learn, kids! That witch chick ain't even near a quarter of Wuya's power and she pummeled ya." He spoke gravely.

Kassie glared at the ground, furious at herself. Han looked ashamed and Suna crestfallen. Only Joseph kept a neutral face, however, his hazel eyed couldn't mask completely the disappointment he felt for himself.

"Yeah…" He uttered softly, glancing at his friends with a sigh. "We overestimated out strength and ignored the potential threat Miwa could be. It was time for someone to knock us down a few pegs. We're sorry, Daris."

The dragon nodded. "It happens to everyone. You just need to put a bit more effort in your training since you have a stronger opponent now. But go and shower first. You'll train inside for the rest of the day."

The young reptile watched his charges step inside before leaving in search for Master Ren or his mentor. It wasn't long until he spotted the head-monk. "Master Ren, the kids are finished with the shooting polls. And they didn't do a very good job."

The man closed his eyes and exhaled. "Where are they now?"

"Washing."

"Tell them to come to the meditation room afterwards." He said with finality.

Daris blinked. "Is something wrong, master?"

"Possibly." Was the answer as the monk kept on walking away.

The dragon huffed, placing sharp black claws on his sides while his tail swished nervously behind. "Great! Just what we needed."

**Bleach**

Thirty minutes later found the four dragons and Daris in the meditation hall; a huge chamber with solid, swirling columns on the side and a glass cupola in the middle of the roof, letting in the frail yellowish light of the sun. The five took the front mats just in time as their master entered followed by two others and Dojo who was comfortably resting on one of the strangers' shoulder.

Daris squinted in confusion at his mentor and then at the boy and girl, something inside his mind beginning to nag him. He had the weird sensation he knew those people, yet he couldn't remember from where. He was never good with faces.

The four straightened when Master Ren sat down and demanded their attention with his mere presence. The two persons took a seat on his sides and Dojo slowly crawled down and went to stand beside the red dragon, ignoring his questioning gaze.

"My students," begun the monk, "recently, the high council confirmed the existence of a great evil, a matter more pressing than Wuya's apprentice. As Wudai warriors and Xiaolin Dragons it is your duty to ensure the balance of the world is kept, nonetheless, I don't feel you are prepared for such." He held up his hand, ending any protest before it was even released. "Those are Master Kimiko and Master Raimundo, old friends of Dojo who offered to help train you. I believe I was too lenient in preparing you for your destiny and as a result, I'll simply remain as a spiritual guide from now on."

"But…it wasn't your fault, Master!" Shouted the most extrovert of the group. "It was us who didn't take things seriously."

"We shouldn't even call ourselves Wudai warriors." Added Han quietly. "We have failed you, Sifu!" In the end, the black haired boy realized he wasn't as unwavering as he had thought. He let his attention and temper focus on Kassie and forgot why he came there in the first place. In that moment, Han wished a black hole would swallow him forever.

And he wasn't alone in thinking that. Just remembering the morning practice brought drops of tears in Suna's gentle blue eyes. Her whole life she prided herself at succeeding in everything, but, ever since she came to the temple she only managed failure after failure. She wasn't the best fighter, she wasn't the smartest and no matter how much she worked, it didn't seem to alleviate that feeling of uselessness in her. She didn't contribute with anything in the team.

Joseph on the other hand was silently boiling with self-rage. This was everything he had left. He couldn't let them down. He promised himself he would be stronger, that he would protect his new family. He thought he was doing that…Until that girl showed up and beat them senseless with little to no effort. He couldn't let that happen again. He was determined to not sink in despair and to not give up hope. And if he had to drag everyone along the way then so be it. But he was set on not losing another family. Ever.

He took a deep breath and looked up, unflinching, at the monk. "Maybe there were mistakes on both sides, but it doesn't matter right now." He glanced at his teammates to see them watching him with various expressions. "It is time for us to understand our duty, and become the protectors we were meant to be. We don't blame you, Master!" He finished with a deep bow.

"Joseph is right." Agreed Kassie, finally letting go of her initial fury. "Miwa was a wake-up call. There won't be always peace in the world and…we have to be ready for whatever is coming." Both Han and Suna nodded, neither finding words to express their sorrow and shame.

"I trust that you will." Master Ren smiled proudly. "I guess they are yours now." He told the two ex-dragons as he stood up and left the hall, a serene aura taking over his mood.


End file.
